This inventon relates to unique layered compounds formed by reacting tungsten trioxide hydrates or tungstic acid with a Lewis base. More particularly, amines are coordinately bound to tungsten atoms within a layered tungsten oxide structure.
It is known that tungsten halides will react with pyridine to form complex salts such as W.sub.2 Cl.sub.6 py.sub.4 and WCl.sub.4 py.sub.2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,775 describes amine tungstate salts formed by reacting tungstic acids with amines and U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,217 teaches coordination complexes of tungsten or molybdenum and nitric oxide.
It is also known that tungsten dichalcogenides can form intercalation compounds. Intercalation compounds wherein an organic isonitrile is intercalated into the layered structure of Group IVb, Vb, molybdenum and tunsten transition metal dichalcogenides where the chalcogenide is sulfur, selenium or tellurium are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,893. The general properties and methods of preparation of intercalation compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,064 and 3,688,109. As set forth therein, the intercalate occupies vacant sites within the layers of the metal chalcogenide wherein the chalcogenide is sulfur, selenium or tellurium. The intercalated species include organic and inorganic compounds which are broadly electron donors, electron acceptors, have substantial polarization interactions or are capable of d-orbital bonding. U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,887 relates to an improved cathode containing as active material, a layered compound of the formula MA.sub.x B.sub.y where M is Fe, V, Ti, Cr, or In, A is O, S, Se or Te and B is Cl, Br or I.
Revue de Chemie Minerale, 6, 853-883 (1969) relates to an investigation of addition compounds of pyridine with the trioxides of chromium, molybdenum and uranium. These adducts have the formulas C.sub.5 H.sub.5 N.CrO.sub.3, C.sub.5 H.sub.5 N.MoO.sub.3 and C.sub.5 H.sub.5 N.UO.sub.3. The author reports that tungsten trioxide is unreactive with pyridine at least up to 300.degree. C.